Moral Balance
by Illumini
Summary: After transporting himself to Earth, Scourge kidnaps Sonic and is absorbed back into his body. But when this change causes Sonic to make a terrible mistake, only one person can drag him out of his pit of misery...
1. His Return

**Oh hai. Here's another story.**

Don't worry, this is just gonna be a twoshot. I suppose it does require a bit of explanation, though…

My original idea for this story was, what if Sonic and Scourge were absorbed together? Personally, I am of the opinion that Sonic and Scourge used to be part of the same being, but the two were separated – Sonic being the good side, and Scourge being the evil side. Now, I know this doesn't really follow the canon of the Archie universe, but that's just how I see it. It's also kind of a crossover story, between that canon and the games canon.

Sonic: And then you'll ruin this perfectly good idea by having mildly forced Sonadow in the next chapter.

I'm also debating whether this story should contain yaoi at all, or even romance. After all, Sonic having both a good and evil side is a perfectly good idea for a story. I may rewrite this someday, without the yaoi, and extend it somewhere else. But for the time being, here's the first part. And yes, I know the title and summary suck...

And I don't own Sonic, Shadow or Scourge.

--------------------

"Ugh…"

Sonic groaned as his eyes flickered open, both emeralds heavily glazed over. He gave a hacking cough, followed by a choked gagging. His throat was dry and stinging, and his mouth didn't feel much better. He winced as a putrid odour hit his nose, the unmistakable scent of bile filling his nostrils. He looked around groggily, his sight blurred and skewed. He could make a few things out – Moonlight shinging through several high windows, the rusted skeletons of old motorcars – But everything else in the room was one big mess.

Speaking of which, where was he, anyway?

Slowly, he began to move his left arm, only to find it stuck in place. Jiggling his right hand around, it seemed that both of his paws were bound together. He couldn't even lift them together; the plastic ties that cuffed him were connected to something. Giving up on his hands, he tried to move his feet, only to find them bound as well. The restraints chafed his ankles as he struggled, his attempt gaining absolutely nothing; apparently whatever he was seated in was affixed to the floor.

'So, I've been captured…' Sonic thought, slightly proud of his little deduction. 'At least they didn't blindfold me…'

Looking up, Sonic again stared around the room. His vision had greatly improved, the large room in much better focus now. Wheeling his head around, he searched for a clue as to where he could be. From what he could tell, he was in some type of warehouse, possibly one for storing old cars. What garnered his attention the most was a small table at his two o'clock. On it was a closed, wooden container, a small bottle, whose text was still unreadable to Sonic, and perhaps most curiously, the red Chaos Emerald.

That observation hugely reduced the number of possibilities for who was responsible for this. Sonic immediately ruled out Dr. Eggman as the culprit, this area lacked the facilities necessary for him to utilize the powers of the emeralds. Only Mobian creatures had the ability to harness their power, so who could it be? Shadow? He and Sonic were more rivals than enemies. Jet? It was possible, but this didn't seem his style.

Who could have possibly done this?

"Good evening, Sonic." A voice rang out in the darkness. "Long time, no see…"

"Wh-who's there!" Sonic gasped, becoming a little panicked. The voice was so foreign, yet so teasingly familiar.

"You don't remember?" It asked, now moving to his left. "Sad… Out of all people, you'd think I'd be the one you know best…"

Sonic pressed his lips together, trying to gather his nerves. "Show yourself, coward!"

An evil chuckle. "Coward? Funny… I'm not the one who tried to split himself after just one little accident… At least, not fully."

Sonic felt the blood rush from his head, leaving him dizzy. "Oh Gods… It can't be…"

"Oh, but it is…" The voice said darkly. It was heading towards him now, the figure becoming visible through the shadows. The moonlight illuminated the bright green fur, contrasted greatly by the peach chest, two scars marked on the light fur. It was all coming together now, the green pelt, the blue eyes, the flame-streaked jacket… There was only one person this could possibly be.

"Sc-scourge!" Sonic gasped as the hedgehog revealed himself fully to Sonic, red shades perched on his forehead.

"The one and only!" The green hedgehog smirked, leaning on the small table.

"But… How? I mean, why? I mean…" Sonic sighed, collecting his thoughts. "What's going on?"

"I'd be glad to explain, hedgehog. But first, anything else you'd like to ask? It may be your last chance…"

Sonic shuddered, trying not to imagine what Scourge meant by that. "Alright… First, how'd you get here? From Mobius, I mean?"

Scourge snorted. "Same way you did. It's the ONLY way to get here."

"True…" The azure admitted, hanging his head. "What happened? How'd I get here?"

"I drugged you." Scourge said simply, holding up the small bottle. "A few drops of this in your water bottle, and you were out like a light. Thanks for going on that run, by the way. It made things a lot easier…"

"Drugged!" Sonic exclaimed, jaw dropping. "How long was I out for?"

"Only about two hours…" The emerald hedgehog growled, setting the bottle back down. "As far as your little friends know, you're still out running. They're not expecting you to be back for a while."

"OK, so let me ask now… Why am I here?"

"Alright…" Scourge began, pushing himself up off the table. "It all goes back to Mobius, when you were nine. You know where I'm going with this?"

"Yes, I split myself from you, to separate the good from the bad… I still regret what I did, Scourge…"

The hedgehog sniffed. "Heh. Regret. Such a stupid emotion… Regret prevents you from concentrating on what's ahead. Unlike you, I'm free from it. I live life to the fullest, while you still dwell on that little accident…"

"I swear, I didn't mean it!" Sonic cried, sorrow filling his emerald eyes.

"Whether you meant it or not doesn't matter. Like I said, what matters it now. Getting back on track… You remained in Mobius, while I was transported to the world of Moebius. That's where the problem started…"

"You see, when we split, our abilities were divided as well. Guess who drew the short straw?"

"You…" Sonic said meekly, staring at the floor.

"Exactly! You got supersonic speed and major Chaos powers, and what did I get? My personality and the ability to make light come out of the Chaos Emeralds!" He finished the sentence with disgust, spitting on the ground.

"OK, so you're angry…" Sonic concluded, looking up at his counterpart. "But what's your point? What are you planning on doing?"

"I'm glad you asked…" Scourge grinned, picking up the red emerald. "You know, after you left, I spent a lot of time studying these things. They called me crazy, Knuckles took all the emeralds with him when you transported Angel Island. But do you know what I found out?"

"Apparently, there is a little known form of Chaos Control that involves incantations. Even the most basic user can perform it, prolonging they know the correct passage."

"Yes…" Sonic said, becoming a little frustrated by Scourge's monolouging. "But tell me this: What are you planning on doing with me?"

Scourge quickly turned to face Sonic, slapping him across the face. "I was just about to get to that." He growled, as Sonic winced in pain. "Anyway, most of the incantations were useless – How to summon fruits and junk like that. But there was one particular passage that caught my attention."

"Apparently, the splitting process can be completely reversed with just one simple verse. Almost all parts of the person will be returned to normal, except for one thing: The person who completes the ritual will retain their memories and general personality, while the other's will be lost forever. Do you see what I'm getting at now?"

Sonic nodded slowly, staring blankly at Scourge. "But… Why?"

"Because!" Scourge roared, glaring at him. "I'm sick of being treated like crap by everyone, while Sonic, everyone's hero, get praise left, right and centre! I'm sick and tired of it! So if I can't have what I'm entitled to, I guess I'll just have to take it…" Walking over to Sonic, his placed his free hand on his shoulder, the Chaos Emerald clutched in the other. "Say goodbye, Sonic… In a few minutes, you'll just be another part of me…"

Sonic struggled desperately, trying in vain to break free of the bonds the held him. He couldn't let this happen! The world needed him! His friends needed him! But no matter, how he kicked, pulled and wiggled, the bonds did their job, holding the blue hedgehog firmly in place. 'This looks like it…' Sonic thought sadly, his struggling subsiding as he slowly began to accept his fate.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. Up on the roof, standing on top of the skylight, a dark figure quickly moved around, their feet strangely making no noise on the thick glass. Another, taller figure stalked into view, seeming to jump as he saw what Scourge was holding. There was something awfully familiar about the two… But what…

A plane suddenly began to pass overhead, the deafening roar giving another clue about the location of this building, the warehouse was most likely near an airport judging from the sound of the plane. As it passed overhead, the two figures were momentarily illuminated by the landing lights, the colours red and yellow showing on the two before quickly disappearing again. But a moment was all that Sonic needed to identify the pair. Against all odds and possibilities, Knuckles and Tails had somehow realized that he had been kidnapped, and had tracked him here.

"Alright, here it is!" Scourge declared, flipping through a book out of Sonic's view. Clearing his throat he began the ritual. "Ale'hd mah gryth.. Le'haris mah ryfe…"

As Scourge began to chant, the emerald began to glow in his hand. Sonic suddenly shuddered and relaxed into the chair, for some reason he felt strangely airy…

"Haled m'yk grolth… Reled d'yn teth…"

Sonic's pupils revolved upwards to watch as Tails almost tripped through a gap in the skylight, before throwing down a pair of ropes and attaching them to the edge.

"Vata bin roth… Gelar v'an helt…"

Feeling increasingly lightheaded, Sonic watched as the two creatures grabbed the two ropes and started to rappel down.

"Garath b'el don mikay varoth!"

Suddenly, a sharp pain ripped throughout Sonic's body, sending him limp. He opened his mouth as he screamed, an almost unearthly sound roaring from his throat. His body spasmed wildly, everything fading away as Scourge began to absorb him…

Suddenly, a new voice rang out. "B'Geth lin Ryat!" This time, the words were in a much lower, more gravely tone than Scourge, though Sonic could barely tell, the pain consumed almost everything. It was easily the worst thing that he had ever felt, a sharp, stabbing sensation that spread to all parts of his body. Every single part of him ached, none of the pain concentrating in a particular place, simply pulsing and flowing throughout his being.

But then… The pain began to subside. A brilliant white light began to glow, shining brightly in his eyes.

'The light that helps people cross over…' Sonic thought whimsically. 'So this is what it's like to die…'

But… He wasn't dying. He could still hear Scourge in the background. But it wasn't his sinister laugh, nor him mocking Sonic's fate. No, this was a terrible, pained scream, a sound that many could only imagine. And Sonic felt a swelling power. A europhic feeling, it spread from his neck all around his body, instantly drowning out the pain. Sonic began to feel something flow back into him, as Scourge continued to scream.

"What's happening!" The green one howled, somehow unable to remove his hand from Sonic's shoulder.

Knuckles stepped forward, to stand next to the two hedgehogs. "You're not the only one with knowledge of The Rites, Scourge. I AM the Guardian, remember…"

Scourge yelped as a light began to glow from the two scars on his chest, illuminating the area. "What did you do to me?"

"The incantation you used can't be stopped once it's invoked. It can, however, have its effects inverted. Basically, you're being absorbed into Sonic."

"Oh Gods…" Scourge gulped, the light spreading from his scars to cover his whole chest. He screamed again as the glow passed over his heart, falling to his knees. He continued to howl as all but his head was engulfed by the brilliant white light.

Sonic, having regained some of his vision, could only watch in horror and awe as Scourge was absorbed into him. He wanted to shrug his hand off, kick him away, anything to stop this from happening, but for some reason, he felt as though he was unable to…

Scourge tilted his head back and let out a loud, pained howl as the light finally engulfed his head and intensified greatly, temporarily blinding everyone in the room. As the last of him was absorbed into Sonic, his physical form vanished into nothing, his shades and clothing falling to the concrete floor.

While the bright light disappeared almost instantly, everyone continued to cover their eyes for a few seconds, still blinded from the previous flash. Sonic slowly opened his eyes, everything hazy and out of focus, trying to concentrate on the yellow and red blobs in front of him. "Oh, thank Chaos you guys are OK, can you get me out of this?" He said, pulling and tugging on the plastic ties that bound him.

"S-Sonic? Is that you?" He heard Tails ask, both him and Knuckles coming back into focus, looks of shock and awe on their faces.

"Of course it is…" Sonic said, a hint of worry in his voice. Why would Tails ask that?

"Gods…" Knuckles exclaimed, staring at him. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing…" Sonic began nervously, pulling on the ties again. "Why do you ask?"

"Look!" Tails cried, picking up a piece of shattered glass and holding it up to Sonic's face.

Clear glass does not make a great mirror, even under ideal conditions. You have to concentrate to see the reflection, the image itself is unclear, and the colours are incredibly poor. But even in the dark warehouse, Sonic could tell there was something wrong. His blue coat had been replaced with a dull, brown one, his chest now had two small, thin scars running down it, and his emerald eyes had turned blue.

"What… My fur's a different colour!" He exclaimed in shock. "How!"

"I think I know…" Knuckles began, staring at Scourge's abandoned jacket. "When you absorbed Scourge back into your body, you didn't just receive his powers. By reversing the splitting process, you regained your natural, genetic characteristics, including your fur and eye colours."

"So you're saying… I'm back to how I was before I split myself?"

"Exactly. You've received all of your characteristics that were transferred when Scourge was created, including his powers, appearance and personality."

"Heh… Call me crazy, but I think I'm gonna enjoy this… I've always thought about what would've happened if I hadn't split myself."

"Really? Because I can always perform the process again… I AM the Guardian…" Knuckles reminded, walking over to Sonic and cutting the bonds that tied his wrists.

"Nah… I'll be fine…" Sonic said, shaking his hands to work out the cramps. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

--------------------

**Have you ever noticed that something majorly bad ALWAYS follows those words? Honestly, it's a death trap. Anyway, please tell me if you like this idea, or if there's any major canonical errors, I'd be glad to hear.**

**And if anyone cares anymore, I probably will not update Turn Back the Clock, ever. I may rewrite it one day, but I've lost interest at the moment.**


	2. His Downfall

A dull orange light emanated across the blackened ruins, dark shadows forming on the already pitch black ash. In the distance, a heavily dilapidated building began to crumble, the structure collapsing in a massive chain reaction. Clouds of ash and dust slowly billowed away from the ruined building, engulfing everything in its path. Turning away from the scene, the brown hedgehog continued his path through the destroyed park, leaving shallow footprints in the blackened earth. A few trees continued to burn, the wood turning to charcoal in the intense heat as the limbs dried and fell. The hedgehog stopped to stare at a pile of twisted and destroyed steel; the remains of a children's playground. He walked over to it, running his gloved hand over the blackened metal. Stooping, he picked up a small object, a child's teddy bear. He stared at it for a few seconds, turning away as a small drop of water slipped from his eye and landed on the fabric. Dropping it back to the ground, he continued past the playground, walking toward a clearing.

Sighing, Sonic headed over to a large rock and sat down, staring out to the ocean. It was funny, he had always been terrified of the water, but right now is was… Calming. The bay sparkled as the setting sun hit it, the light reflecting off every wave and ripple. He could just imagine jumping in and letting the tide take him away, away from all of this…

He shook his head roughly. He had to stop thinking like this. Since when did he take the easy way out? He was being irrational, anyway. He couldn't have helped what happened. Nobody could. What had happened was in the past. It wasn't his fault that it happened.

Except… It was.

Two weeks had passed since he had absorbed Scourge. He remembered the night well. Although, it wasn't really something you could forget. After all, which would you remember, joining bodies with another person or forgetting to buy the milk? It had made him a completely new person, both physically and mentally. Gone were his rich, cobalt fur and deep emerald eyes, he now sported a dark chocolate pelt, with Scourge's bright sapphire irises. He had even adopted one of Scourge's trademark scars.

Sonic's personality had also received an overhaul. It wasn't overtly shown – If you were to say Hi to him, he would still be the same cheery old Sonic. But his friends had certainly noticed something was different. There was now a flair to his personality… A cocky, arrogant undertone, that only Scourge could have possessed.

The next fourteen days had been some of the greatest of Sonic's life. He had a new outlook on life – He was more daring, more confident and more energetic than ever before. He had finally worked up the confidence to tell Amy once and for all that he did not like her THAT way – Unsurprisingly, she had taken in badly, locking herself in her house for several days – Sonic had found it hard to interact with her after that. He had finally won a brawl with Knuckles, much to the Guardian's embarrassment. He had even helped Tails work up the courage to speak to Cream.

And all his efforts, now meant nought…

Unfortunately, his new personality had a downside – He was far more cocky, arrogant and self-centred than before. While he had been dealing with his friends, several major crimes had been committed in the city – Bank robberies, hijacking and even mini-riots had occurred. The city had counted on Sonic to defend it. Each time, they were let down.

Not that any of it mattered anymore.

Two days ago, Eggman had launched another of his many assaults on the city – It was nothing out of the ordinary, giant robot suit attacks group of buildings, Sonic takes it down, everyone loves the hero, ???, profit! It had almost become a routine for the two of them, like a monthly meeting between them.

The last attack, however, was not so routine. Because of things he had been doing, Sonic may not have arrived to confront Eggman. And because of this, a stray bullet from the robot may have penetrated a fuel tanker, causing an explosion. And this explosion may have ripped several vital shields from the mech's body, exposing the fission core and…

The rest was inevitable. As the flame hit the reactor, a massive chain reaction has taken place, generating a huge amount of energy. It was a process very similar to the production of nuclear energy, although here there were no graphite rods, or liquid coolant. Only heat, more heat, and plutonium.

It was at this point that Sonic became aware of the attack on the city. Unfortunately, his notification had come in the form of a mushroom cloud spreading from the centre of the city.

He had been wandering the nuclear wasteland for days now. The first place he had gone after the explosion were his friends houses – None of them were there. Come to think of it, neither were most of their homes, the bare steel skeletons the only sign that there had once been a structure in that spot.

Now, there was nothing left. Everyone he knew, everyone who knew him… All gone, utterly destroyed by the explosion. Sonic knew he should count himself lucky, he was running in the Red Mountains when it had happened – But somehow, he just couldn't bring himself to do so. Not when it had all been his fault. It was a cruel twist of fate, punished for his sins not by death, but forced to witness the death he had caused.

A tear slipped from Sonic's eye as he stood back up. He couldn't take this torment any longer. Walking over to the edge of the cliff, he stared down at the raging waters below. He did not know where he would go after this, but one thing was for certain – Anything was better than where he was now.

Sonic sniffed the air as he leant out over the cliff, puffing his chest out. A sense of calm settled over him now, the inevitability of what was about to happen giving him closure. He felt a small amount of rock crumble away from the very edge of the cliff, a slight whistling sound floating up as it hurtled down towards the sea. Tilting himself as far as possible forward, Sonic took a deep breath, the last he would take. Slowly, he let himself go, allowing his body to slowly topple into a fall…

"What the hell are you doing, faker?" A deep growl dragged Sonic back into reality, a pair of hands roughly grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back onto land.

Sonic's eyes went wide as he heard that voice. No, it couldn't be… All his friends were dead! Slowly, he turned his head, almost afraid that he was just imagining it… "Sh-shadow?" He gulped.

"Who else did you expect, hedgehog?" He grunted, turning Sonic to face him fully.

Sonic opened and closed his mouth like a fish, trying to say something, the words just not forming in his mouth. "You… You're still alive? How?" He finally managed to say.

"I'm the ultimate lifeform, faker. It's going to take more than a nuclear blast to stop me. I was in my basement at the time, anyway." Shadow explained, leading Sonic back over to the rock. "Now, it's YOUR turn to answer MY questions. Just what the hell were you doing there?"

Sonic bit his lip, looking down at the ground. "Nothing… I was just…" Sonic sighed, staring back out to the ocean. The sun was still sinking below the horizon, about half of the orange circle still visible. "Shadow… Have you ever had that feeling that… Something's all your fault?"

"Yes, I have…" Shadow said simply, staring at Sonic. "But that still doesn't explain why you were trying to kill yourself back there!"

"It's because… This whole thing… The explosion, everything… It's all my fault!" Sonic murmured, a few tears beginning to slide from his eyes.

Shadow raised a questioning eyebrow. "That doesn't even make sense. How could ANY of this been caused by you?"

"Because…" Sonic spoke in a whisper now, trying to hold back his tears. "I could have prevented it… I could have stopped Eggman… But I was just too lazy! I told myself that it would take care of itself, and now look what's happened! Everyone's dead! They're all dead!" A choked sob rang out, as Sonic began to shake.

"Sonic…" Shadow frowned, his eyes turning to stare at the ground. "Look at me…"

Slowly, the brown hedgehog looked up, his eyes red and watery. "Y-yes, Shadow?"

"Look, Sonic…" Shadow began, placing a gloved hand on his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself… This is no more your fault than it is mine… I could have easily stopped Eggman myself, but I didn't… I could have prevented this as well, but you don't see me getting all upset over it…"

"But… I'm the hero!" Sonic blubbered, his breaths quick and heavy. "Everyone counted on me to stop him, and I didn't! I've failed everyone! If I hadn't joined back with Scourge, I'd have never adopted his personality! I wouldn't have dismissed the situation, and everyone… Tails, Amy, Knuckles… They'd all still be alive!" A few more tears leaked from his eyes as he sniffled, before he lost all control.

Breaking down, Sonic let out a pained howl, flinging his arms around Shadow as he threw his face into his shoulder. He began to sob loudly, quickly coating the hedgehog's left bicep with tears and flem. Shadow threw his arms back in surprise, almost swinging at him in retaliation. His rival was in a position which he was uncomfortable with, to say that least, and under normal circumstances he would have instantly pushed him away. But seeing the hedgehog in this pathetic state… It tugged at something inside Shadow, a feeling that he had seldom experienced. Slowly, a little unsure of what he was doing, the black hedgehog wrapped his arms around Sonic's back, slowly rubbing his quills as he continued to sob.

The chocolate mammal jumped as he felt Shadow's hand on his back, but quickly relaxed again as he felt it massage him. He let out another howl, holding onto Shadow tighter, not wanting to be left alone.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sonic's sobs began to subside. He looked up from Shadow's shoulder, slightly regretting what he had just done. "S-sorry…" He mumbled, pushing himself off of Shadow and scooting down the rock slightly.

"Don't be…" Shadow replied, moving to sit next to him again. "It's bad to bottle your emotions up. It'll just be worse when you eventually do break."

"Thank you, Shadow…" Sonic said, looking into his eyes as he said it, his bloodshot corneas almost matching Shadow's.

"Hey… It's fine…" Shadow smiled softly, a rare emotion for the black hedgehog. "If you don't mind me saying… I kinda like your new personality…"

"Why?" Sonic sniffled, staring at the ground.

"It's… Darker. I like that." Shadow remarked, scratching at one of Sonic's ears.

"Really?" Sonic murmured, a gentle purr beginning to emerge as Shadow scratched.

"Yeah…" Shadow said, continuing to play with Sonic's ear. He moved his hand to the other one, itching at the base of it. "Heh… You like that?"

"Mmm…" The hedgehog moaned, closing his eyes. It was a rather unexpected move on behalf of the dark hedgehog, Sonic didn't really know what he should think. It felt so nice, Shadow's touch was firm yet gentle.

"Good… I know that it's hard, losing your friends… But you need to move on… It wasn't your fault…"

Sonic sighed heavily, pulling away from Shadow. "How isn't it my fault? I should've been here for them, to protect them from harm… But I wasn't…" Sonic's voice cracked again, tears threatening to spill over again. "I'm a terrible person…"

"No, you're not, Sonic." Shadow said firmly, placing his hands on the brown one's shoulders. "GUN are terrible people. They'd kill thousands of people just to advance themselves. You're a good-hearted hedgehog who just made a mistake…"

Sonic simply whimpered in response, tucking his knees into his chest.

"Sonic, don't do this." Shadow pleaded with him, his eyes filled with concern. "You're a good person, trust me. Hell, you're far more than that. You're smart, funny, resourceful, beautiful…" Shadow cut himself off suddenly, a heavy blush forming on his cheeks as he realized what he had just let slip.

Sonic slowly looked up, a shocked and confused expression on his face. "Did… Did you just say that I was beautiful?"

"Y-yes…" Shadow mumbled nervously, trying not to meet Sonic's gaze.

"You really think that I'm beautiful?" Sonic continued, placing a hand under Shadow's chin.

"Yes…" Shadow said again, as he began to tremble.

Sonic frowned as he noticed Shadow beginning to shake. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing…" Shadow sighed heavily. "It's just… I'm sorry for saying that… Please don't hate me now…" His ears flattened against his head as he waited for the outburst that was sure to follow.

You can imagine Shadow's shock when he felt what Sonic did next. Instead of feeling the sting of a slap or punch, his eyes flew wide open as he felt Sonic's lips gently pressed against his, the brown hedgehog moaning softly. Shadow, too, moaned, as he gently began to return the kiss, allowing one of his arms to snake around Sonic's back, pulling the chocolate one close. His finger traced up and down Sonic's spine as he licked at Sonic's lower lip, becoming a bit more brash with his actions. Fortunately, Sonic happily opened his mouth, allowing Shadow to poke his tongue in and explore, giving a deep groan as he felt Shadow's tongue poke his own. They began a fight with their tongues, both of the moist appendages licking and prodding at each other.

The two would have stayed like that forever if they could have, locked in their passionate kiss. Unfortunately, the desire to breathe overwhelmed that wish, as they both reluctantly pulled apart, their tongues continuing to lick at the other as they separated. Both hedgehogs panted heavily, trying to regain their lost breath. Sonic looked up a Shadow, smiling softly. "Don't be…" He murmured, placing a hand on Shadow's cheek.

The black one smiled back at him, cuddling up close to the brown hedgehog. "So… What's going to happen now? What are we going to do, where are we going to go?"

"I don't know…" Sonic admitted, grinning lovingly at Shadow. "But so long as it's with you, I don't care…"

----------

**Wow, that ending was so cheesy you could spread it on pastry and call it a pizza! I hope you've enjoyed this little twoshot, remember, if you liked it, hated it, were indifferent or think that universal health care is a good idea, be sure to leave a review.**


End file.
